The MSGC Meeting
by Elfian Aqua
Summary: You writers don't know the pain unused characters face while watching their companions star in romance fanfic after romance fanfic. You don't know the shame they experience when excluded from meeting after meeting. Today, they make their feelings known.


Disclaimer – I do not own the Sonic characters.

* * *

**The MSGC Meeting**

The small rectangular room, rented out for the afternoon, is in an uproar. The occupants, surrounding the room's large rectangular table, are making a spectacle of themselves by throwing demands, insults, and lunch orders back and forth.

"I should be a part of this too!"

"Someone with a mug like that shouldn't be a part of anything!"

"I want the chicken salad!"

After about twenty minutes of this, everyone calms down. The one who called the meeting stands up from his seat at the head of the table. His eyes are narrowed and he, like the rest who'd been yelling, is short of breath. "Listen," Sonic commands, eyeing the eight meeting crashers. "I understand you're feelings on the matter, but there's nothing I can do about it. This meeting just doesn't concern you, so please leave."

There is a short silence as the meeting crashers and meeting caller have a stare down. Then Vector, one of the eight crashers, speaks up. "You still haven't explained why this meeting doesn't concern us." His gaze drifts to the young bee who is sitting happily next to Cream the Rabbit. "I mean, if he's a part of it, then why not us."

Sonic sighs, wishing that Vector and the others would just get up and go. Slumping back into his seat, he says, "As you know, this meeting is for the _main_ Sonic game couples; for fanfic writers, anyway. And well," he closes his eyes, dreading the outburst that is sure to come, "you're just not main coupling material."

As expected, the room is flooded with outraged shouts. Minutes later, the shouting ends, and Espio stands. Facing Sonic, he says, "I understand why Bark, Bean, Fang, Mighty and the two bots should be left out, but why Vector and me?"

All aforementioned indignantly jump to their feet. "What's that all about," demands Mighty, speaking for himself and his denounced comrades.

Espio smiles smugly and shrugs. "Come on Mighty. You and the rest are old news. I mean, when was the last time any of you were in a game?"

Metal Sonic is quick to answer. "I was in the last game _you_ were in."

Comfortably slouched back in his chair, Vector chuckles. "Aw, come on man. You're a _robot_. You can't fall in love."

Amy, sitting to the right of Sonic and next to Knuckles, smiles broadly. "But he makes a good couple with me."

Vector and Espio frown. Metal Sonic nods. Looking from chameleon to crocodile, Metal Sonic slyly asks, "Who do you two make a good couple with?"

Mighty answers for them. "Each other!"

The room erupts with laughter. "GWA HAHAHAHA!" 

At the head of the table, Sonic sighs. Lifting his gavel, he pounds it against the table's top, and, gradually, the noise dies down. "Listen, all of you!" He points his gavel at each of the crashers with a smooth wave of his hand. His voice is low and edgy, his tolerance having long since packed up and moved away. "Whether you want to believe it or not, you guys just aren't main coupling material." The meeting crashers start to speak but are quickly silenced when Sonic continues, voice elevating. "Mighty, Fang, sure you guys are some old favorites, but let's be serious. You two are in the same boat as Espio and Vector. You've got no one to end up with, especially since tonight's meeting is hetero couples only. And as for you Metal Sonic, you're a ROBOT! You don't have emotions."

"I am the real Soni—"

"And why did you even bother crashing this meeting, Metal Knuckles? Not only are you a robot, but you appeared in only _one_ game—a racing game at that! And Bean, Bark, who remembers you?"

When Sonic finishes, the room falls into a depressed silence. "Well, okay," Mighty says after a while. "But what about _him_." He points at Eggman who is sleeping happily on a chair in a corner of the room.

Sonic shrugs. "He just came for the food."

"Oh," the meeting crashers say. Finally, reluctantly, they head for the door.

With chaos gone and peace returned, Sonic taps his gravel three times, initiating the meeting. "Welcome, everyone, to the Main Sonic Game Couples Meeting. First on tonight's agenda is the introduction of our newest member, Charmy. He will be paired with Cream in future fanfics."

**END**


End file.
